wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
WolfCaller
WolfCaller is a young, female DriftWing and the main protagonists for Wings of Water: The Tribes Unite. (coming soon) She currently resides in the Sea kingdom with Turquoise, her SeaWing friend. She also owns a pet wolf pup she found in the DriftWing forests, which she named Mystic. Appearance WolfCaller has grey and turquoise scales over her body, with light blue coloured eyes. She has a scar on the right side of her neck, and tiny splotches of a deep gray around her talons. She was noted to be slightly thinner than most of the DriftWings by Turquoise in the first book. according to her sister, Leafflyer, she is also tinier than most dragons. WolfCaller recieved her scar when she was in the nursery from a splinter of her egg, which she scratched off from her talons according to Foxtamer, her father. She also contains a brown pouch which usually contains meat wrapped up in washed leaves and a few herbs. Personality WolfCaller is kind and caring, and also loves wolves. She has a love for the SeaWing unlike her tribe, who hates them. She strongly believes the war should've never happened and that dragons shouldn't have suffered for a dumb loss. She wishes to attend the Jade Mountain Academy, but needs permit to go. WolfCaller absolutely goes crazy if she even hears the word 'race'. She is supremely fast against many SkyWings and wins a lot of races, much to her family's surprise. WolfCaller has successfully stocked up upon a grand total of fifteen medals kept in a box. Relationships LeafFlyer WolfCaller couldn't imagine a life without her sister, LeafFlyer. She often irritates WolfCaller and vice versa, but they love each other and would stand up for one another. NightRiser NightRiser was a loving brother, until he became an adult dragon. WolfCaller loves him dearly and bugs him in early mornings, resulting in a cranky morning often. He is usually out flying, much to WolfCaller's annoyance since his adulthood. WolfCaller often sees him go away without question and stay out until dark. TreeGlider WolfCaller loves her mother dearly since she was the one who looked after WolfCaller much more than the other two. She is a Polvo DriftWing and every second day goes to give her greetings to their late uncle, AutumnAttacker, but WolfCaller often urges her mother to stay or at least go for a few minutes. FoxTamer WolfCaller's father is extremely smart, like her, and they two enjoy talking over evenings about various things, often starting with WolfCaller asking a question. He quizzes her often and from morning till evening, he is usually smiling, giving a hug before sleeping. AutumnAttacker WolfCaller wishes to know more about her uncle, whom she never met but heard tons of. She really would like to talk with him if possible. Orca As soon as WolfCaller layed her eyes on Orca, she knew she would like this dragon. They both are now best of friends and have similar interests, so far. Jay WolfCaller loves racing against him, since he too likes racing a lot. They compete in flying, running, and sometimes swimming if they prefer and meet up every week or so. Princess Turquoise WolfCaller first met her in an accident inside a forest, before they became best of friends. She likes Turquoise a lot but Turquoise is too sarcastic for her, but WolfCaller doesn't mind much. Family Tree hey please tell me how family trees work lolz Gallery Category:Content (WolfCallerTheDriftWing) Category:Characters Category:DriftWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas